Requiescant in pace, my love
by rikascarlet37
Summary: Pada masa yang sangat jauh, meletuslah Perang Dunia III, di saat orang-orang mencari perlindungan, keadilan, dan kedamaian, seorang prajurit kurang berbakat ini tak pernah menduga akan terlibat masalah besar hingga taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri/Chapter ONE updated
1. Prologue

Rika : Hai~~~ para pembaca yang unik-unik \\(OwO)/ sekian lama Rika hiatus akhirnya bisa kembali juga ke dunia FFn :'D

Rin : Lu darimana aja sih? -_-; kita rela berkorban menunggumu hingga jamuran T-T

Rika : U-uwaaah..., ma-maafkan mastermu yang tak berdosa ini QAQ terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu ini, Rin. saya jadi terhura \\(TwT)/

Mizuki : Bukannya 'terharu' ya...? ^^;

Rin : Sudalah, masa' bodo. Yang penting, master sudah mulai aktif =3=

Rika : Okelah, langsung saja ke ceritanya, kawan-kawan ^w^)/

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

VOCALOID copyrights by YAMAHA corp. (I'm just borrow it)

 **WARNING**

AU, OOC, OOT, typo(s) everywhere, alur (mungkin) berat, author lagi malas (?), dsb~~~

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

* * *

Pada tahun 2060, meletuslah Perang Dunia III. Tidak ada tempat aman untuk berlindung. Seluruh umat manusia berseteru dan memperebutkan apa yang tidak lebih dari ego mereka. Para petinggi dunia sudah mulai gila, mereka haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Organisasi-organisasi dunia seperti PBB kewalahan dengan pekerjaan mereka yang tiap harinya mereka mengasihani para penduduk sipil.

Tetapi, mengapa bisa terjadi perang? Jawabannya sederhana. Mereka hanya ingin merebut wilayah kekuasaan, seperti nenek moyang mereka yang pernah melakukannya beratus-ratusan tahun yang lalu. Ya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Tetapi, para makhluk homo sapiens ini lebih pintar daripada turunan sebelumnya. Mereka dengan cerdiknya 'memasukkan' bahan asing ke dalam tubuh mereka agar bisa membuat senjata biologis paling terkuat.

Sudah berapa tahun mereka melakukan eksperimen ini pada manusia?

Dan berapa pula manusia yang harus dikorbankan?

Entalah, para petinggi merahasiakannya sedalam-dalam mungkin hingga orang mata-mata sekalipun tak bisa menggalinya.

Lima belas tahun berlalu, dan perang masih berlanjut. Hampir setengah umat manusia di bumi 'dihanguskan' dan sebagiannya 'dikorbankan'. Bangunan-bangunan sudah hancur lebur hingga tak ada tempat yang disebut 'rumah'. Cuaca tak pernah menentu. Bahan makanan sangat langka karena hampir seluruh tanah dan perairan di bumi sudah tercemar akibat senjata nuklir.

Baiklah, sebelum memulai cerita, mungkin kita akan ambil salah satu tokoh utama sebagai pemandu cerita. Dan yang kita ambil adalah seorang pemuda prajurit militer yang kurang berbakat dalam bidang apa pun apalagi dalam bertarung. Sebut saja Kaito. Meski dia baru menjabat sebagai 'prajurit dua' tetap saja dia tak lebih dari petugas kebersihan.

Meski begitu, pemuda ini tak pernah menyadari apa yang ia akan hadapi suatu saat.

* * *

Hehehe..., ini cuma prolog saja. cerita intinya masih belum dimuat :3 *digampar satu kampung* maafkan hamba tak berdosa ini QAQ

Cerita ini waktu itu saya bikin pada tahun 2013 tapi sampai sekarang masih belum diketik bahkan dipublikasikan saja belum berhubung kerjaan sekolah segudang T-T

Jujur, author bingung pilih mana genrenya berhubung genrenya lebih dari dua. Ada Sci-Fi, Drama, Angst, dan bumbu-bumbu Romance. TwT #ahsudalah

Meski begitu Rika masih ingat alur ceritanya (berharap saja) semoga author gaje ini tak terkena writer's block TwT)/

 **Mind to review? :)**


	2. Untuk Pertama kalinya

Rika : Oke-oke, author lagi berusaha terbaik untuk membuat FFn. semangat, semangat, semangat \\(OwO)/

Mizuki : sepertinya, master sedang berjuang keras ya, kak... ^^;

Rin : Masa bodo' yang penting langsung saja ke inti ceritanya =3=

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

VOCALOID copyrights by YAMAHA corp.

 **WARNING**

AU, OOT, OOC, TYPO(s) everywhere, author pemalas dan ngaret (?), EYD nggak banget, nggak baku, dsb...

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

* * *

"Hoooii! Anak muda di sana!" seorang perwira kelas atas tiba-tiba saja memanggil pemuda berambut biru laut yang kebetulan ia sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor untuk di bawa ke dalam dapur. Si pemuda yang tanggap tersebut menoleh ke suara sumber tersebut.

"Ada apa? Bapak memanggil saya?" tanya dia.

"Ini, tolong bawakan piring saya sekalian." Ujar si bapak kekar tersebut dengan menawarkan tumpukan piring yang kotor kepada si pemuda tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menerimanya dan menumpuknya. Meski terlihat begitu berat, si pemuda tersebut bersikukuh membawakannya.

"Oi~~~ Kaito! tolong, sekalian juga ya!" Disisi lain, ada lagi yang mau menitipkan piring kotor dan lagi-lagi Kaito tetap menerima tawarannya hingga beberapa anggota militer yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut menginginkan menitipkan piring-piring jorok tersebut pada Kaito hingga ia benar-benar kewalahan.

Apakah tidak ada yang mau mengulurkan tangan kepada pemuda malang tersebut? Tidak ada. Karena pegawai di pangkalan militer yang Kaito tempati sangatlah terbatas. Meski begitu, Kaito bisa membereskannya sendiri dengan caranya.

"Kaito..., terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," Puji si koki khusus tersebut pada Kaito. "Kau telah banyak membantu di sini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana membalasnya..."

"Ah..., tidak apa-apa, pak. Lagipula, saya senang bisa diandalkan di sini, meski cuma pegawai biasa." Ujar Kaito yang sedang mencuci piring kotor yang menumpuk.

"Padahal kamu baru menjabat menjadi 'Prajurit Dua' tetapi sudah harus bekerja seperti ini..., malang sekali..." gumam si koki yang bernama Meito tersebut.

"S-sudalah pak..., meski begitu saya bersyukur mempunyai tempat untuk bekerja. Lagipula—"

"KAAAA-III-TOOOO!"

Terdengar suara menggeram dan menakutkan seperti monster beringas yang membuat buluk kuduk Kaito berdiri. Namun Meito tetap tenang sambil membersihkan dapur yang acak-acakan. Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang wanita berambut coklat yang sama seperti warna rambutnya Meito. Wanita tersebut bukan wanita biasa, karena dia adalah seorang Mayor besar yang dihormati. Dan dia sekarang menuju ke arah dapur untuk menemui Kaito.

" **Disini kau rupanya...** " hawa pembunuh dari Meiko yang ia keluarkan membuat Kaito menjerit ketakutan layak wanita. Namun, Meito hanya menatap dengan wajah datar dan merespon biasa-biasa saja, "Oh, rupanya kakak. Kakak mau cari sake?" tanya dia.

"Ah..., rupanya ada adikku! Apa persediaan sakeku masih ada?" tanya Meiko yang secara tiba-tiba aura pembunuhnya hilang.

"Aku sudah beli sakemu, kau tak perlu khawatir," Ujar Meito sambil membuka kulkas besar yang dipenuhi kaleng minuman keras. Bahkan Kaito saja terkejut melihat persediaan sake yang benar-benar gila. _Nih orang suka banget minum sake, apa aku nggak salah lihat?_ batin Kaito dengan wajah ketakutan.

"O ya kak, kakak tahu bukan akhir-akhir ini makanan semakin langkah? Lebih baik kebiasaan minummu itu dikurangi!" tutur Meito pada kakaknya. Namun, Meiko hanya menunduk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ta-tapi..., sake begitu enak, dan aku tak bisa minum tanpa sa—"

"T-Tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito mencela suasana panas antara kakak-beradik. "K-Kalian bersaudara...?" tanya Kaito dengan gemetaran.

" **Ada masalah**...?" tiba-tiba saja suaranya berubah menjadi berat seperti laki-laki. Hawa pembunuh dari tatapan matanya membuat Kaito makin ketakutan dengan Mayor besar.

"M-Maafkan aku..., a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk... itu... itu..."

Melihat Kaito gemetaran ketakutan seperti kucing, Meito hanya menghela nafas dan memulai menasehati kakaknya, "Kak, jangan membuat Kaito ketakutan. Lagipula, dia nggak punya salah sama kakak," sedangkan Meiko hanya membuang muka dan memasang raut kesal karena dia sudah dipermalukan oleh kakanya sendiri yang padahal dia hanyalah pegawai koki biasa. Apalagi di depan anak buahnya.

"Cih! Terserah kau mau bilang apa...!" gertak Meiko, namun Meito hanya pasrah pada kakaknya yang pemarah. "Oi, anjing penakut di sana!" Tiba-tiba saja, Meiko memanggil Kaito dengan nada marah. Meski sudah dinasehati, sepertinya Meiko tak bisa melepaskan kebiasaan yang suka memarahi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ikut aku sebentar..." tutur dia. Seketika, Kaito menjadi heran, kenapa dia dipanggil oleh mayor besar? Apa dia ada salah? Entalah, Kaito hanya menuruti permintaan dari si Mayor besar tersebut daripada ia membantah.

==oO0Oo==

Sesampainya, wanita berambut coklat tersebut mengajak Kaito ke tempat dimana tak ada orang yang bisa mengganggu perbincangan mereka. Ia mengajak ke lapangan belakang yang tak jauh dari pangkalan militer mereka. Angin yang berhembus kencang, bangunan-bangunan yang porak-poranda, tanah yang gersang, serta langit yang berwarna merah-keoranye, adalah tempat yang disukai oleh si Mayor besar tersebut.

"A-Anu..., kenapa aku dipanggil...? Apa aku ada salah...?" tanya Kaito dengan gugup.

Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Meiko mengeluarkan bungkusan yang berisi beberapa rokok. Ia mengambil sebatang dan menghisapnya. Selain pemabuk, ia juga seorang perokok, berbanding terbalik dengan Kaito apalagi dengan adiknya. Dan bukannya ia menatap ke arah anak buahnya, ia masih tetap saja memandang pemandangan yang menghanyutkan mata.

"Hei.., sudah berapa lama kau menetap di sini...?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan wanita tersebut membuat Kaito sedikit tercengang sekaligus heran.

"Uhm..., mungkin hampir satu tahun...?"

"Dan apa kau tahu mengapa kau menjadi seorang tentara?"

"Untuk mempertahankan negara kita...?"

Mendengar jawaban polos tersebut, Meiko hanya menghela nafas di sela dengan asap rokok berwarna putih. Ia bahkan berpikir, _Nih anak kelewatan polos_ sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Dengar Kaito, aku sudah menjadi tentara sejak aku berumur tiga belas tahun. Aku memiliki dua adik, saat itu Meito hanyalah seorang bocah. Ayahku mengajakku untuk menjadi tentara berhubung beliau adalah seorang Kolonel. Awalnya aku tak mengerti mengapa ayahku memasukkanku ke tempat orang-orang yang berani ke dalam lubang neraka. Tetapi aku mengerti semenjak ayahku meninggal," Tutur Meiko. Kemudian ia menghisap sekali lagi sedalam-dalamnya dan meghelanya pelan-pelan. "Ibuku sudah tidak ada semenjak adik kecilku masih berumur satu tahun, sehingga akulah yang menjadi orang tua mereka. Meski menyusahkan, tetapi aku tak menginginkan bila sekali lagi ada orang yang mengambil keluargaku!"

Ia pun menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya. Setelah puas merokok, ia berbalik dan memasang wajah yang tegas dan meyakinkan layaknya seorang pemimpin. "Sekali lagi, aku bertanya padamu. Apa tujuanmu menjadi seorang prajurit, Kaito? Mengapa kau mengorbankan dirimu ke medan perang!?"

Melihat wajah ketusnya, Kaito bergemetar. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Akhirnya ia menjawab dengan suara kecilnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut putus asa. "Sebenarnya aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu. Ibuku meninggal ketika ia melahirkan aku, sedangkan ayahku berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungiku hingga ia terkena leukimia akibat radiasi. Aku juga tidak punya teman karena mereka semua meninggal. Dan hidupku dihabiskan untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran maut. Tetapi, Mayor telah menolongku dan memberiku tempat tinggal. Aku begitu senang karena orang-orang di sini memperlakukan aku dengan baik." Ujar Kaito.

"Saat itu aku menemukanmu di reruntuhan gedung. Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu sekarat di sana. Lagipula aku pernah memberi pilihan hidup padamu. Aku bukan orang yang baik, Kaito. Aku sudah membunuh beratus-ratus orang."

"Tapi, ini pilihanku. Aku lebih menginginkan hidup seperti ini daripada aku harus berlari dan ujungnya suatu saat aku akan mati konyol. Setidaknya aku ingin ada orang yang mengenangku di saat aku mati."

"Begitu ya..." Meiko akhirnya sudah puas dengan jawaban dari Kaito yang selama ini belum terungkap. "Baik! Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu!"

"Eh!?" Kaito begitu terkejut senang mendengar Meiko menerima sebagai anak didikannya. "Sungguh!? Apa Mayor yakin?"

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Pukul enam pagi, kau sudah tiba di distrik 5. Kalau kau terlambat, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk push up 100 kali! Mengerti!?"

"T-Tapi..., distrik 5 cukup jauh dari sini! Apalagi di sana—"

"Nggak usah banyak alasan! Pokoknya kau harus bisa datang ke sana!"

Sayang seribu sayang, Kaito pun pasrah dengan keadaannya. Mau tidak mau ia harus datang dimana distrik 5 dengan distrik 10—tempat pangkalan militer yang Kaito tinggal—berjarak 20 km.

"Siap, laksanakan..." Sahut Kaito dengan nada lemas sambil memberi hormat pada Mayor besar Meiko.

"Kurang! Lebih tegas lagi! Kamu seorang prajurit atau hanya anjing penakut!?"

"Siap! Laksanakan!" Sahut lagi Kaito dengan nada lebih tegas meski dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin menangis.

==oO0Oo==

 _Bagaimana ini...? Jarak dari sini sangat jauh, manalagi aku tak punya kendaraan..._ Kaito lama-kelamaan membatin nasibnya untuk pergi ke sana. Dia tak mempunyai kendaraan untuk pergi ke distrik 5. Apalagi tempat tinggalnya hanyalah pangkalan militer, tidak ada yang lain.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu murung, Kaito? Apa kakak berbuat ulah lagi?" tanya Meito yang tiba-tiba ia menghampiri Kaito yang sedang putus asa.

"Meito~~~ bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke distrik 5?" Tanya Kaito yang sedang merengek ke sahabat baiknya.

"D-Distrik 5...? Tunggu, kakak menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke sana?"

"Iya..., dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya..." ucap Kaito yang merengeknya menjadi-jadi.

"Kakak sialan itu...," Meito memendam amarah pada kakak yang ia sayangi karena sahabatnya dijadikan kambing hitam. Namun, ia punya ide, "O ya Kaito, aku punya tempat persembunyian di dekat distrik 7 yang tak jauh dari sini. Jaraknya hanya tiga kilometer dari sini. Kalau dari distrik 5 mungkin jaraknya berkurang, dan kalau tidak salah aku memiliki motor di garasi belakang."

"Sungguh!?" Kaito mulai bersemangat kembali setelah Meito menceritakan kalau ia memiliki kendaraan.

"I-iya begitulah..., terus, kamu bisa naik motornya nggak?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa kok." Ujar Kaito dengan meyakinkan Meito.

"Serius _tidak apa-apa? Tapi kenapa aku punya firasat buruk ya...? Masa bodo!_ " Firasat Meito mulai meragukan. Namun, ia tak memperdulikannya. Akhirnya ia memberi kunci yang ia kesak di saku celana kepada Kaito. "Ingat! Ini kendaraan satu-satunya yang aku miliki! Kalau kau merusaknya, akan kukubur hidup-hidup!" ancam Meito dengan wajah menakutkan yang aura pembunuhnya sama seperti aura Meiko miliki. Kaito hanya pasrah menghadapi sahabat ini yang suka mengancam.

"Kak Meito! Apa kakak melihat kak Meiko?" tiba-tiba suara manis layak anak kecil memanggil Meito. Kaito jadi teringat, kalau Meiko memiliki dua adik. Ia jadi penasaran, siapakah adik paling kecilnya?

"Ha!? Mana kutahu!" sahut Meito yang judes.

"Cih! Setidaknya kamu melihatnya dimana gitu, kek!" Seru dia. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Meito dan Kaito yang sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang makan. Ia memiliki rambut coklat yang lebih muda dengan rambut kedua kakaknya. Ia memiliki gaya _bob hairstyle_ meski kakak tertuanya memiliki rambut pendek yang sama, namun lebih mengarah ke _fine_ _hairstyle_. Kedua matanya berwarna coklat madu dan lebih cerah dibandingkan saudara-saudarinya.

"Ah..., rupanya ada kak Kaito..."

Kaito hanya terpaku melihat saudara-saudara Meiko berkumpul di sini. Apalagi dengan adik kecilnya, ia tak menduga anak berumur 16 tahun ini adalah adik kecilnya Meiko. "K-Kamu kan Sakine, bukan? Aku tak menyangka kamu kakaknya Meito..."

"Lho...? Bukannya aku pernah memberitahumu ya...?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Kalau begitu kamu pasti kakaknya Mayor Meiko, bukan?" tanya Kaito pada dia, Sakine pun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau mencari Mayor, dia sedang ada di lapangan belakang."

"Oh..., terima kasih kak Kaito." Senyum Sakine pada Kaito.

"O ya dek, ngapain kamu cari kakak? Kau tahu bukan akhir-akhir ini kakak sering dipanggil atasan?" Tanya Meito pada adiknya.

"Meski begitu..., aku khawatir! Bagaimana kalau kakak tidak kembali? Bagaimana kalau kakak terjadi apa-apa!?"

"Sudalah, dek. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Kakak bukanlah orang yang lemah, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya." Ujar Meito sambil mengusap kepalanya sambil menghibur dia.

"Kakak semakin jarang pulang ke sini. Ia bahkan semakin sering minum-minum dan merokok. Aku begitu khawatir dengan kondisinya..." isak Sakine. Meito langsung memeluknya dan mengelus adiknya untuk menenangkan adiknya yang ketakutan. "Ia hanya kecapekan saja. Lagipula, dia butuh hiburan..."

Melihat keakraban hubungan adik-kakak, Kaito merasakan sesak di dalam lubuk hatinya. Meski ia senang melihat mereka mempunyai hubungan yang erat, ia juga sekaligus iri dengan mereka. Begitu enaknya mempunyai saudara yang mengerti perasaan satu sama lain sementara ia hanya yatim piatu dan anak tunggal. Ia bahkan tak memiliki keluarga.

 _Aaah..., begitu enaknya memiliki keluarga. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga. Entah mengapa, aku menginginkan saudara..._ batin Kaito meski harapannya tak akan pernah terkabul.

==oO0Oo==

Akhirnya, Kaito menaiki motor ninja berwarna hitam yang dipinjami oleh Meito dan menuju ke wilayah kecil, distrik 7. Ia mengingat betul jalur yang Meito sampaikan. Ia hanya berjalan lurus melalui bangunan-bangunan runtuh dan melewati perbatasan distrik 10, kemudian ia akan menemui rumah yang masih berdiri meski terlihat bobrok. Namun, di perjalanan daerah distrik 7, ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut _tosca_ yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Ia pun langsung mengerem dan hampir saja si gadis tersebut terlindas berhubung Kaito melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut turun dari kendaraannya dan melihat kondsi si gadis yang tergeletak di tanah. Meski gadis tersebut tidak apa-apa, namun Kaito tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja. Ia melihat sekeliling kotanya, namun tidak ada siapapun seperti kota hantu saja. Terpaksa, ia membawa si gadis berambut _tosca_ ke tempat persembunyiannya Meito. Namun ada hal yang aneh dari si gadis tersebut, tubuhnya sangat dingin seperti es. Tubuhnya berat seperti baja. Rambutnya lebih halus dibandingkan sutra. Sebenarnya, siapa si gadis ini? Entalah. Tetapi, firasatnya mengatakan kalau gadis ini bukanlah orang jahat.

Disaat ia menggendong, si gadis tersebut membuka kedua matanya hingga Kaito menyadarinya. "Oh, kau sudah bagun?" Tanya Kaito. Si gadis tersebut menatap dia dengan wajah memohon, tangannya memegang erat kemeja hitam yang Kaito kenakan. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada dia, tetapi suaranya tidak muncul. Ia berusaha untuk suaranya keluar, tapi ia tak bisa hingga menitihkan air matanya. Merasa simpati, ia membujuk dia, "Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman. Sepertinya kau tak bisa berbicara ya?"

Gadis itu menatap Kaito dengan waktu cukup lama. Kedua matanya berwarna putih bening, seperti orang buta. Kaito yang melihat kedua mata tersebut menyadari kalau ia juga seorang tuna netra. Gadis itu meraba-raba wajahnya untuk mengenali dia hingga ia mencubit pipi dan hidungnya. Sedikit muak, ia langsung mengucap pada dia, "Baik, baik! Cukup! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Meski gadis buta itu tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya, ia mempunyai firasat kalau orang yang ditolong ini adalah orang yang baik. Dia hanya tersenyum saja dan mengangguk. Ia membantu si gadis tersebut menaiki motornya dan di tempatkan di jok belakang. Kemudian, Kaito mengenakan helm hitamnya dan menaikinya. Ia menyalakan gas motornya dan memegang tangan si gadis _tosca_ tersebut untuk memeluk dia. "Pegang yang erat." Ujar dia. Gadis tersebut mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya, Kaito bersama gadis misterius melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat persembunyian. Di dalam kepalanya, pemuda biru bertanya-tanya, Siapa gadis ini? Apa dia warga sipil? prajurit? Atau orang penting? Entalah, tak ada satu petunjuk dari dirinya kecuali ia seorang tuna netra dan tuna wicara. Sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan dia. Tetapi, ia tetap akan mencari jalan bagaimana caranya untuk berkomunikasi dengan dia.

Dan hari mulai gelap. Langit berwarna hitam dihiasi dengan cahaya-cahaya bintang yang menyinari bumi. Meski begitu, tidak masalah bagi Kaito selama ia tidak mendengar suara peringatan atau orang yang mengincarnya.

* * *

Ehehehe..., bagaimana? bagaimana? Nggak jelas ya? Ma-maafkan hamba tak berdosa ini QAQ

Singkatnya, Kaito itu cuma tentara pangkat terbawah, tiba-tiba Meiko menjadikan dia sebagai anak didiknya, terus ia bertemu dengan gadis gaje di tengah perjalanan pulang.

Pokoknya gitu deh, author nggak tahu mau bilang apa :'D

Dan makasih yang mau nge-like, follow, dan review. Author sangat menghargai atas kebaikan Anda yang dermawan XD Asal jangan di flame ya, author cuma manusia biasa-biasa saja yang punya masalah segudang :'D

 **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
